


Smoking hot and cigarettes

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Loving in times of craziness [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: BAMF John, British Military, British Museum, Captain John Watson, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Guide John, John Watson is a seductive bastard, M/M, Museums, Nice Sherlock, Sherlock Has a Military Kink, Sherlock Is Bad At Flirting, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Sherlock thinks that john is sexy, Smoking, john watson in army uniform, why is not a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite
Summary: Sherlock is forced into a military museum, but meets the bloody hot Capitan John Watson.





	

Sherlock was pissed at Mycroft, his dear brother had thought of bringing him to have some fresh air and had obliged him to get on one of those black cars almost Mycroft's signature and stuck into a military museum meanwhile his brother talked to the director of the place and somewhat important for Mycroft to go and talk to him. 

He had walked down the halls and slipped into a balcony looking to the gardens of the museum. 

He turned, facing the glass door that he had just shut, bringing out of his pocket his cigarettes and his lighter. 

When the point turned red he pushed the lighter back in his pocket and enjoyed the nicotine fuel his system. 

He finished the first cigarette and pulled a second, for this moment of the day the sky was particularly gray and clouded, Sherlock watched as the smoke vanished in the air to exhale the next part. 

"You can't smoke here," a gentle but determined voice called from the door "either be in that balcony" 

Sherlock just shook his shoulders, not wanting to face another boring human and his more boring life. 

"I don't think it can make any difference, your brother is talking to the director so I guess that you got a bit of privilege during your stance" 

Sherlock turned, facing a short man in a army uniform, the tag Watson in his right side. His dirty blonde hair was a bit combed back and he seemed very muscular under the fabric, Sherlock certainly wouldn't mind finding it out, in one word, hot. 

Sherlock just stared, trying to get more information than his last place of service, and rank, just slightly visible from his position.

But the man smiled kindly and closed the door, walking to stand next to Sherlock. 

"so, what's your name? or its top secret like your brother's conversation?" he joked and smiled at Sherlock again. 

Sherlock shook his head and meet the man's blue but tired eyes. 

"I'm Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes" 

"John Watson" 

They shook hands and Sherlock smashed the remaining of his cigarette. Took a deep breath and turned again, facing John. 

"I know we just met but, I'd like if you could come with me to take something?" That was the most dumb thing of his life but, hey! the man was hot.

John smiled, again, like a infinitesimal am out of sun rays and happiness pouring. 

"yes, when it would be good for you?" 

"today, nine p.m?" 

"okay, that's great, because I'm out in like...five minutes and I've to change" 

Sherlock whined mentality, now if things got interesting he wouldn't have the chance of undress John of his army uniform. 

"oh, don't look so disappointed, if things go well we could get to some point of using this uniform before things got good" he winked and walked out of the balcony, before closing the doors he turned. 

"I'll be waiting for you at 9 outside here, we are close to many places" he smiled again and walked away. 

Sherlock was dazed and just as John turned he gaped like a fish at his faint reflex in the window. 

He had about four hours to make himself presentable and to be mentally ready for a interaction. 

He had to thank Mycroft for this.


End file.
